Nothing Out of the Ordinary
by kjayanimefan
Summary: "Sooo Lucy" Lucy knew Mira was teasing her, but what is it about? So she stared at her suspiciously, narrowing her eyes as she said "What?" Mira gave her devious smile, that sent shivers down her spine. "You have a date?" Lucy stared at her, before giving her a big "WHAT!" Does Lucy really have a date? Read to find out! I'm not really good at summaries! I'm sorry!


**Chapter 1 : Date**

-Normal P.O.V-

"Aaahhhhh…" Lucy yawns, as she sat up from her pink soft bed. She stretched one arm up and covered her mouth with her free hand, as she yawns again. Once done, she looked around her dim room, before she stood up and walk towards her window, she reached her hands to gripped on the curtains. Thinking, 'should I open it?'

Well who wouldn't think that? I mean its eight in the morning, and your eyes is still, well not yet ready, to see the bright sunlight. You know how it works. She groaned; closing her eyes before opening the curtains. The light illuminating the whole room. She groaned and turned her back on the window and slowly opened her eyes.

You could say that this was her daily routine, well not exactly, if some trespassers would go and sleep over at her lovely apartment, her mornings would sucked a lot. And then she will all-be cranky and would have scolded her trespassers about how always they barged in to her apartment and how some of them would always used the window instead of the door and how one of them reads her precious manuscript! AND –! AND –! Well the list goes on forever. Her scolding session, would have been over for a half-an-hour, or an hour or two.

Today, she was glad that there were no trespassers for the past few days. And she unintentionally wondered 'Why?'

She was well aware of the fact, that she doesn't like—hated— it when her _'best'_ friends—the so-called 'trespassers'—barged into her apartment. And she got used to that. She always prepared herself for the worst, when one day she walked walk back home, only to see a room full of fish or a room full of burnt/broken/frozen furniture with some sharp swords lying around everywhere. She always found herself shivering at the thought. But then again, its weird if her friends all of a sudden stopped barging in her apartment with no reason or may there was? Isn't that want she wants? But she just couldn't help but wonder, WHY? Ugh. Whatever.

She then sighed, when she found herself looking at the mirror. She looked _fascinating. (Note the sarcasm) _Her eyes have bags under them. BAGS! Is that what she deserved for sleeping so early at night? And her hair…oh god, her perfect beautiful blonde hair! Looked as if she'd just been struck by lightning.

Rushing towards the bathroom;locking the door and removed her pajamas; she took a bath. She climbed into the tub as soon as the water got hot, she sat and watched the ceiling, with a blank look on her face. She made a sudden growl when her tummy makes a noise. _'I'm hungry'_ she thought before taking a deep breath and she slid down; immersing her head.

* * *

After taking a hot wonderful bath, Lucy hummed happily, as she walked back to her room and open her closet. And instead of wearing her usual bluish outfit, she unconsciously picked out a white floral skirt, a white sleeveless shirt with a heart on the middle of it and a black cardigan. For shoes, she wore pink flats. Her hair was tied into a side braid and she didn't bother clipping her bangs. Overall she looked beautiful. She grabbed her celestial keys and whip; hanging it on the belt wrapped around her waist. She was about head out, when she walked past the mirror. She stopped dead her tracks, not so long until she took a one, two three steps backwards, before looking at herself on the mirror. Tilting her head to the side she said "Eh?" and then blinks.

"EEEEHHHHH?!"

And it was probably even heard by the whole town. And somewhere, in the guild a window glass broke, startling some mages.

"How? How did this happen?!" Lucy panicked, looking at herself. Sighing, she said "I don't want to waste this outfit, even though I really do looked good at it" she said vainly as she put her hands on her hips. "Uh whatever. Its over and done with anyway." She turned around, walked towards the door. And once she was outside, she locked the door, and headed towards her favorite place, The guild; Fairy Tail.

Humming a tune, that was familiar to her as she walked along the riverbank, receiving a usual warning from the fishermen on the boat "Lucy-chan be careful not to fall!" waving at her. She smiled and waved back, saying "I will!" And she received a few grins from the fishermen. Along the way, she greeted some elderly people and some kids who were playing around, even helped some few people who was having their, probably their daily troubles. After walking past town, she finally reached Fairy Tail.

She looked at the sign, Fairy Tail again, before she walked past the doors saying "Ohayou!" She received a few replies from a few mages. And it was unbelievably quiet, which she found quite awkward, since she was more used to the Noisy, Trouble-making guild. She happily walked towards the bar and sat on a stool, smiling. "Ohayou Mirajane!" The white-haired lass, looked at her and smiled "Ohayou Lucy! You look happy today" she said wiping a few glasses. "and pretty too" she added significantly, when she glanced at her outfit.

Making the Celestial Mage blushed "Thanks Mira-chan!" Mirajane smiled at her, before asking her something "Sooo Lucy~"

Lucy knew Mira was teasing her, but what is it about this time? So she stared at her suspiciously, narrowing her eyes as she said "What?" Mira gave her devious smile, that sent shivers down her spine. "You have a date?"

Lucy stared at her, before giving her a big "WHAT?!"

Receiving a few curious looks from the present mages in the guild. Cana slowly walked towards them and sat cross-legged on a stool beside Lucy, a cup of booze on her hand. As she gave Lucy a grin "Sooo, you have a date, Huh? No wonder, you looked really happy today" Cana managed to say, without hiccupping. She somewhat heard the conversation between the two, since she was the closest one to the bar.

"CANA!" Lucy exclaimed, rather really surprised. Cana gave her a bearably bored look.

"When did you get here?!" Lucy asked.

"That's mean. Lucyy! -hiccup- I was here the whole time! -hiccup-" And then she took another sip, from the cup of booze she was holding. And quickly asked Mira for another cup, which the white-haired lass quickly obeyed, and after a few seconds, she was back with another cup of booze and pass it down to Cana.

"So you do have a date today! Kyaaa~" Mira squealed like an eleven-year old girl.

"I don't have a —" Lucy was about to reply but she was cut off by a "YO!" from her Pinky—ehem—Salmon-haired best friend, who just barged in to the doors, like he usually do. And with his blue-haired feline, who was on top of his head saying his famous line "AYE!"

"Ohayou Natsu!" Mira greeted him.

"YO! MIRA!" Natsu grinned, as she walked towards them. "What's up!"

"Oh -hiccup- not much -hiccup- its just that Lucy has a -hiccup- da—" Cana says but was cut off, by Lucy.

"ITS NOTHING!" Lucy yelled, she knew if those two _devils_ tell them that she has a date, which she clearly does not have one, Natsu and Happy will tease her non-stop. Mira and Cana giggled at their blonde's mage actions, well when it comes to boys. Happy and Natsu stared at Lucy skeptically. "What do you mean, Nothing?" Natsu asked, still staring at her. "You looked different today Luce" Happy said, that caught Natsu's attention.

Natsu eyes widened, "You're right, Happy!" Natsu said, loudly. He looked like, he just had a 'EUREKA!' moment. He then stared at her again "hmmm..." Natsu murmured as he examined Lucy, with a smart look on his face. Really? Smart? Putting a hand over his chin "Could it be that you.."

Lucy looked at him, with disbelief. _'Is he gonna say what I think it is?'_

" …are on your period?"

.

.

.

Cana burst out laughed while Mira giggled. And Lucy, well, she simply gawked at him. Why would he say that?! Who in their right mind would say that?! And to a girl, especially. Well if Lucy was on her period, she would have stayed home.

Lucy looked down, her bangs covering her eyes; clenching her fist; she said "Natsu...you.."

"Hmm?" Natsu looked at her confusingly.

"YOU IDIOT!" Lucy yelled, punching him in the face, that sent him flying (with Happy) , onto the other side of the guild hall.

"Woah! I never knew Lucy was that strong!" some mages said, who had witnessed the whole scene. "That's Lucy-chan for you!" and it goes on.

"LUCY THAT'S MEAN!" Happy said, flying over at them, again.

"HA! I KNEW IT!" Natsu who immediately recovered from the punch, ran towards them again. "You ARE on your period!"

"I'm NOT!" Lucy said in a rather defensive manner.

Which made Natsu think that she was just denying it. So he retorts "Yes, you are!"

"I am Not!" came Lucy's respond.

And Natsu still retorts "Yes, you are!"

"Why would you think that?! BAKA NATSU!" she shouted at him.

And Natsu's come back "Then why are you wearing, different clothes? Its weird."

"Jeez, Natsu, is wearing different clothes a bad thing?" Lucy calmed down, a little bit.

Natsu merely grunted and said "No, not really. But if its you, it's really weird."

Now she was utterly beyond pissed. She smacked him in the head "What did you SAY?"

"Ne Lucy! Don't make a big deal about every word" Happy pouted, stuffing fish into his mouth, probably from that green backpack that he's always wearing. "I'm not! And Shut up!" Lucy snapped at the exceed. Natsu rubbed his head and growled at Lucy "What the hell woman?!" Lucy looked at him and said "I'm only wearing different clothes today, because.." she bit her lip. "Because I-I'm on a d-date!" Did she seriously just stuttered? She earned a few looks from Cana and Mira.

"A date?" Happy and Natsu asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, A date." Lucy said in a matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest and eyed the two in front of her.

Three. Two. One.

"BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the two laughed. "W-who would want to date you..?!" Natsu said between laughs, pointing a finger at her while the other clutching his stomach. While Lucy frowned and looked away, muttering incoherent words. What's so funny about that?

The two finally stopped laughing much to her relief. And looked at her. "Your date must be blind. But anyways good luck on your date. Well, See Ya later!" Natsu and Happy grinned at her before heading towards Lisanna and Elfman who was talking on a table.

Lucy sighed, and face her two friends, who was grinning, evilly. "I-its not what you think!" She said, waving her hands frantically.

Cana gave her a sly look "Riiiiight -hiccup- Well, like Natsu said Good -hiccup- luck on your -hiccup- date.." Cana gave her a thumbs up, before walking towards to a stack of barrels of beer; took one of it and sat on a table near Macao and Wakaba.

She sighed again. "Honestly. Could this day gets any worse?" she said softly.

Mira giggled. "Don't think like that Lucy, you have a date today, so who's the lucky guy? huh?" Mira asked triumphantly. Lucy folded her arms on the counter and lay her head down. "I don't have a date today, Mira-chan~" Lucy whined but continued "I was just too happy, that I unconsciously picked this outfit instead of my usual one" Lucy explained. Mira stifled a laugh "I see." Lucy tilted her head up, her chin resting on her arms. "Heh." She didn't bother replying back, she knows that Mira and Cana serioulsy loves teasing her. And for some reason, she felt tired. Mira saw the tired expression on her face and was not incredibly sure if she was tired or is that just her bored expression. And then something, popped into her mind. So she grinned evilly, that didn't went unnoticed by Lucy who wondered what Mira was thinking about. _'Is she gonna play MatchMaking Game again? I seriously don't want that to happen right now. I still can believe the fact that she tried to pair me up with Natsu sheesh..' _Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the maiden's voice.

"Neh Lucy..can I ask you a favor?" Mirajane asked.

"It depends on what it is." Lucy replied looking at her.

"Well, you just have to bring this nerd glasses back to its owner." Mira smiled softly, sliding the glasses in front of Lucy.

"Hmm. Well? who owns it?" she asked, starting to get interested. She stared at the glasses intently, with an obvious bored expression on her face.

_'She doesn't know?' _Mira thought. _'Perfect' _"Oh, Its Gray."

_'Gray?'_

Lucy's eyes widening. "Gray?"

"Yeah, Its Gray's reading glasses." Mira simply stated.

"I didn't know that Gray has reading glasses...or nor do I know that he reads." She said, a little bit surprised. Well, they have know each other for like, 9 months? Well Seven Years, if you include their years frozen state. And for pete's sake, they were on the same team! No wonder he reads her manuscript. Well that made sense!

"Heh, you don't know? Everyone knows that Gray reads and has reading glasses. Even _Juvia_ knows it." Mira said, emphasizing the name of Juvia. She saw Lucy grew tense when she heard Juvia's name. Making her smiled, slyly.

_'Juvia?' _Lucy thought.

"So would you do it for me?" Mira asked, still smiling.

"Umm, couldn't Gray, do it for himself? Or you can?" Lucy retorts.

"I always forgot about it. And this is like the fifth time, I forgot to gave it back to him." Mira pouted, cutely.

"Why me?" Lucy asked. "How about Natsu or Erza? Or J-Juvia?"

"Well Erza is accompanying Master on a meeting, Natsu would have probably would have refused, you know the relationship between Natsu and Gray right? And Juvia, she's probably tired, from her mission with Gray" Mira paused to see the look on Lucy's face. Its true that Juvia and Gray took a mission together but they were with Wendy and Carla, she really didn't want to lie but...

"A mission? You mean just the two of them?" Lucy asked. Come to think of it, she never really has gone on a mission with Gray, alone. How come Juvia gets to go mission on him? While she can't? Is the idea of being in a mission with her that repulsive? She was quite hurt.

"Yeah!" Mira said with glee. She's such a good liar. Mira continued "You see, the two took a mission a few days ago, and they told me that they are gonna be back today."

Lucy was quiet the whole time, which made Mira guilty for lying at the celestial mage, she decided to tell her the truth but Lucy beat her in speaking first.

"I see." she said. "I'm a little envious.." Lucy muttered, softly. But Mira clearly heard it. She smirked. '_Bingo'_

"Did you say something Lucy?" Mira asked, still smirking.

"OH! Its nothing! Umm can you tell me where Gray's place is?" Lucy replied.

Mira gave her a slight nod, before writing the address on a small piece of paper. When she was done, she handed it to Lucy, "Here you go, Lucy"

"Thanks Mira! I'm off!" Lucy said waving at her. "Be careful Lucy!" she said before waving back. Natsu and Cana saw Lucy leaving so they asked Mira where Lucy was going.

"Mira! Where is Lucy going?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah -hiccup- where is she going?" Cana asked.

"Oh you know, to her date, I guess?" Mira smiled, wiping the counter. Cana and Natsu looked at her with a questioning look on their faces. The two looked at each other, and on a spur moment they just shrugged it off and went back to what they were doing.

* * *

**_THE END! _**

_Joke! Don't worry, I'll probably write the next chapter! And I Hope you liked it! _

_And I know the title of the story doesn't make sense but, I can't think of anything, if you have any suggestions, please review. _

_If they were grammatical errors and sentences that doesn't make sense! Please tell me! I'll gladly appreciate it! Thank you! _

_Please follow and review! _

_- kjayanimefan ^^_


End file.
